One Shots
by becathebella
Summary: Back to writing bechloe one shots. Smut, fluff, angst - you name it, it's here. Enjoy :) Rated M for the smut chapters and use of bad language.


**Hello! I'm back to writing one shots. Unfortunately I had to delete This Collision Won't Hurt due to unfortunate circumstances, but I'll still be writing and posting for you all. I'm hoping to write some longer one shots this time round, this one came to a word count of over 5k.**

 **Some of these will include detailed smut (although I'm not great at writing smut at all so please excuse me) and I'll be putting a warning at the start of each story incase you don't like reading that kinda stuff, but I will also be writing fluff and angst too. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Whether a pregnancy is arranged or a contingency, watching the lines on the test consolidate into a cross will always elicit a gamut of emotions. Joy? Surprise? Disbelief? Maybe even terror or sheer panic. Whatever you feel in that instant, it doesn't genuinely matter. From that moment on, whatever you decide will impact your future.

Chloe's daughter, Rosie was the result in an impetuous one-night stand. Thoroughly not Chloe's style but she'd argue that she cannot be held accountable for what transpires once she has a few glasses of wine in her system. It's like all her morals fly out of the window and she's plenarily a different person.

If the choice was there though, Chloe's actions the night Rosie was conceived wouldn't have changed. The four-year-old was the best thing that ever happened to Chloe and nothing on this earth could compare to the relationship she had with her daughter. Rosie's father wasn't in the picture, having undisputedly freaked when Chloe told him she was expecting. It left Chloe as a single mother at just nineteen.

For a four-year-old, Rosie was a very intelligent kid. She was as independent as any four-year-old could be. She would assist her mom with daily chores around the house, things a child was able to do at least. She was the perfect child. Chloe would say so, anyway.

"Open," Chloe chuckled, slicing the knife through a strawberry and looking up at her daughter who was perched on the kitchen counter beside the chopping board. Rosie opened her mouth wide and Chloe popped a half strawberry into her daughter's mouth, a chorus of giggles coming from the toddler as a result.

A loud buzzing startled Chloe and the redhead placed the knife out of tiny hands reach ahead of wandering over to the wall by the entrance to the kitchen and pressing the speaker button on the intercom.

"Hello?" Chloe spoke into the system, letting go of the button once she'd finished.

"Hey, it's just me" came the muffled reply. Chloe glanced over at her daughter who was now smiling from ear to ear, eyes wide with exhilaration at the voice on the other end of the line.

"Beca!" Rosie cheered, jumping down from the counter top with caution. The toddler bent her knees as soon as her feet connected with the floor, standing up with her arms in the air, much akin to performing a clear gymnastics landing. Chloe couldn't restrain herself from laughing at her daughter, who - once she got her balance, sprinted to the front door.

"Come on up. Someone's excited to see you" Chloe giggled, letting go of the speaker button and buzzing Beca into the apartment building. It took less than a minute for Beca to arrive at the front door, which had already been opened by a very impatient Rosie.

"Hey Monkey," Beca laughed and placed a hand atop of Rosie's head, ruffling her hair which only made the toddler chuckle even more.

"Hey, Beca. Thanks again for doing this, I'm sorry to call on such short notice. Especially on a Saturday night" Chloe simpered, fingers running through red curls as she strolled out of the kitchen and into the hallway to greet the brunette.

"It's no trouble at all. I had nothing planned," Beca grinned in Chloe's direction. "Besides, I enjoy spending time with this little mischief maker." Beca crouched down and tickled Rosie's stomach lightly, the toddler erupting in a fit of giggles afore wrapping her arms around Beca's neck, the brunette standing up and raising the child with her. "She's my responsibility now, go get yourself ready for this hot date of yours." Beca threw a wink at Chloe, who smiled and nodded excitedly.

It had been a while since Chloe had been on a date. Heck, it had been years. The redhead focused entirely on raising her daughter and dating never came into that equation. The last time Chloe had a _real_ date was prior to Rosie being born. She'd met with people, most of them losing interest once they learnt Chloe had a daughter, the rest just were never Chloe's type.

Chloe would also have to bring Rosie into consideration when it came to seeing someone new. Rosie had grown up without a father figure in her life. How would she feel if Chloe started seeing someone, _seriously?_ Would her daughter like this guy? Would this guy be a good father figure for her daughter? It mattered, and albeit this being very new, these questions were circling Chloe's mind from the moment she consented to this date.

Chloe returned to the kitchen, clearing up the mess she'd made precedent to Beca's arrival before proceeding into her bedroom to get ready for the evening that awaited her.

* * *

 _[Beca's POV]_

"Beca, I want to show you something!" Rosie eagerly seized hold of Beca's hand, pulling the teenager into the living room and jumping onto the couch with a tug of the brunette's arm, who sat down contiguous to the toddler.

"Is that yours?" Beca asked when Rosie picked up the iPad that was on the coffee table and sliding it unlocked - surprisingly without a passcode.

"It's Mommy's, but she lets me play games on here all the time. I have this game that we can play, it's a singing game because I know how much you love to sing," Rosie smiled cheekily.

"I do love to sing," Beca acceded, nodding her head at the adorable child sat adjacent to her. "Do you?" Rosie nodded without hesitation and Beca looked down to see _Smule, Sing!_ loading up on the tablet that was perched on Rosie's lap.

"This game makes you sound like an real singer, even if you have really bad voice like my grandpa does" Rosie chuckled loudly again, her tiny hand coming up to cover her mouth.

"Oh, I'm sure your grandpa isn't that bad of a singer," Beca couldn't avail but laugh as a result of Rosie's exhilarated demeanour.

"He is really bad," Rosie nodded her head, looking down at the iPad. "You have to pick a song, then it records you singing and makes you sound even better!"

Afore Beca had a chance to scroll through the list of songs to choose from, the brunette's attention was drawn to the hallway as she watched Chloe walk down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Why don't you pick a song first, I'm just going to speak with your Mom for a minute," Beca suggested, smiling at the toddler before standing up and strolling out of the living room and into the kitchen where Chloe was stood, leaning up against the counter on the phone.

"Rosie's fine, Mom. Beca's babysitting tonight," Chloe said into the phone, her gaze leaving the floor and looking towards the entrance where Beca was stood. Chloe flashed a diminutive smile in the teenager's direction and pursued her phone conversation.

Beca couldn't refrain her bottom lip discreetly sliding between her teeth as she studied the woman stood a few feet away from her. It was a good thing Chloe was too engrossed in her phone conversation to notice that Beca was like… _totally checking her out_. The brunette couldn't desist herself though. Chloe was simply the most captivating woman she'd ever laid her eyes on. Makeup was applied effortlessly, red hair was straightened and flowed perfectly down her back. It was the ebony skin-tight dress that did Beca in though, hugging every impeccable curve on Chloe's body.

"I've gotta go, Mom. I'm not ready yet and I have to leave in fifteen minutes!" Chloe said with exigency. It was evident in the redhead's tone that she wanted the conversation to be over. "I love you too, bye!" Beca watched as Chloe dropped the phone from her ear and hung up the call, gently tossing her phone onto the counter. "Woman thinks I'm nineteen again or something, lecturing me about being safe," Chloe chuckled. "I've got Little Miss Trouble in there to know full well there are consequences to my actions."

"I completely understand. I'm eighteen and my parents still treat me like I'm twelve, it's rather irritating" Beca laughed, stepping further into the room.

"If I didn't know your age and I judged from your maturity, I can honestly say I'd think you were my age," Chloe smiled, stepping away from the counter a fraction, freezing in place. "Oh damn, my dress. Would you mind? I couldn't get the zip up myself."

"Oh uh, yeah. Sure," Beca hesistated when Chloe stepped in closer proximity to her, turning her back to the brunette. The bare skin of Chloe's back was flawless. There wasn't a spot, mole or acne scar in sight and Beca's mind flooded with how much she wanted to press soft kisses over every inch of Chloe's skin. Once her brain caught up with her libido, Beca slowly reached up and swooped Chloe's hair over one shoulder, moving it out of the way afore zipping up the dress. "All done."

Chloe sighed gratefully, turning back around to face the brunette, asking "Do I look okay?"

 _"Okay? God you look perfect"_ was the first thought that ran through Beca's mind, but instead she settled with a smile, a nod of the head and a "you look great."

Before Chloe could respond, both of their attention was torn to the door as Rosie ran into the room, clutching tight to the iPad.

"Beca! Beca! Listen," Rosie hurriedly spoke, lifting the iPad up to the teenager as a recording of Rosie singing a song from High School Musical 3 played, the voice filter making her sound similar to Gabriella herself.

"Wow, I'm impressed, Monkey."

"Rosie, Mommy has to go now. Be good for Beca?" Chloe smiled, crouching down and holding her arms open for a hug. Rosie wrapped her arms around Chloe's neck and Chloe placed an kiss on the side of the toddler's head. "In bed by eight, you know the rules."

"I like going to bed when Beca's here. She does the voices when she reads me a bedtime story," Rosie giggled, pulling back from her mother's embrace and taking the iPad back off of Beca before running back into the living room.

"Again, thanks for doing this," Chloe stood up again and placed a hand on Beca's shoulder, anterior to grabbing her bag from the dining table and sauntering towards the door. "I shouldn't be home too late, maybe ten thirty?"

"Don't rush, I've got nowhere to be. Enjoy yourself."

"Bye, Rosie! I love you" Chloe called out so that the toddler in the other room could hear her. No retaliation came back and Chloe laughed and shook her head. "Too engrossed in that game. Call me if there's any trouble, okay?" Beca nodded in reply and Chloe's face scrunched up nervously afore waving goodbye and leaving the apartment.

* * *

When Beca heard the front door open, she glanced up at the clock, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion. It was only nine forty five and Beca was curious as to why Chloe was home so early.

Her question was answered pretty expeditiously as Chloe entered the living room, verbally stating "that was the worst date I've ever been on."

"That bad, huh?" Beca chuckled, raising her eyebrows as Chloe dropped herself down on the couch adjacent to her, immediately kicking off her heels and sighing blissfully at the instant assuagement.

"Bad is an understatement. He was… I can't even put it into words. Let's just say, never again," Chloe reposed her elbow on the back of the couch, supporting her head as she turned and studied Beca. "Did she get to bed okay?"

Beca nodded. "Took a little longer than usual but she was no trouble. I guess since you're home, you'll want me to head out. You look exhausted."

"Do you wanna stay for a drink? I don't wanna be the lame mom who drinks alone," Chloe laughed, placing a hand on Beca's knee. She couldn't tell whether it was the fact that she was tired, the offer to stay and drink or the heat from Chloe's hand, but the contact sent little bolts of energy shooting through her body and Beca's breath hitched slightly.

"Sure, I'll stay" Beca acceded with a nod of the head, resulting in Chloe standing up from the couch and leaving the room, only to return a few minutes later with a bottle of wine, two glasses and… _a t-shirt_?

"Can you unzip me? I need to get out of this dress" Chloe said once she'd placed the wine bottle and glasses on the coffee table, turning her back to Beca. This time, there was no hesitation, Beca unzipped the dress Chloe was wearing, leaning back against the couch once she'd completed the simple task.

Beca wasn't expecting Chloe to strip off her dress there and then. Chloe's back was turned towards the brunette, so Beca took the opportunity to _really_ check out the underwear clad hottie stood in front of her, eyes fine-tuned on Chloe's ass, the thong she was wearing causing Beca's teeth to bite down on her lip, much homogeneous to when Beca first arrived at the apartment.

"Beca?"

The brunette was knocked out of her daze at Chloe's voice. "Huh?"

"I said, have you ever had a terrible date?" Chloe laughed, and Beca watched as the redhead reached behind her and unclipped her bra.

 _Oh my god. Oh my god! Is she trying to kill me?_

Beca felt guilty for staring. She wanted to tear her eyes away but her subconscious wouldn't allow her as much. There's a prodigiously captivating woman getting naked in front of you. Who in their right mind would look away from that? Not Beca, that's for sure.

"Yeah, I have," Beca swallowed the lump in her throat that had composed from the sight of Chloe's bare body, afore speaking again. "So uh, she was really nice and everything, I liked her a lot…" Beca trailed off as Chloe threw the t-shirt over her head, covering up everything that was causing Beca's mind to wander into incongruous territory. The shirt fell just short of Chloe's thighs and Beca shook her mind of her attraction to the redhead to continue with her story. "Until about half way through the date, her ex called her. First mistake? Picking up the phone. Second mistake? Breaking down into tears in front of the entire restaurant. And third mistake? Isolating me, when her ex decided she wanted her back." Beca chuckled at the recollection.

"Oh my gosh, that's horrible. Who does that?" Chloe couldn't refrain from laughing alongside Beca as she poured two glasses of wine, handing one to the teenager.

"It's safe to say I've avoided dating since then," Beca smirked, tapping her glass against Chloe's to cheers. "Relationships are too stressful anyway, I prefer casual."

"I've been single virtually my entire life, besides one or two relationships during college but they were never serious," Chloe admitted, sipping her wine. "It's crazy, I don't even remember what it feels like to be in a relationship."

"What about Rosie's father? I kinda figured he wasn't in the picture. Do you mind me asking what happened there?" Beca asked, curiously.

"Would you believe me if I told you she came from a reckless one-night stand?" Chloe scrunched her face up when Beca's eyes widened in surprise. Chloe was the thorough opposite of reckless. Chloe was - is in fact, the most together person Beca had ever met. She seemed to have her life in check. Single motherhood was nothing on Chloe, she breezed through it. If she was asked, Beca would describe Chloe as _"all sunshine and rainbows, but knows how to handle herself"_ so the news came as quite a shock to the brunette.

"Seriously? I didn't think one-night stands were your style. You seem too… what's the word…"

"A prude?" Chloe laughed, finishing off her wine and not hesitating to pour out another, topping up Beca's glass in the process. Beca wasn't much of a wine drinker - she enjoyed a good beer, but she was determined to keep caught up with Chloe, albeit the affects would most likely hit her a lot more expeditious than it did the redhead.

"Shy on the streets, kinky in the sheets" Beca flashed a wink in Chloe's direction, resulting in an eruption of giggles emanating from the redhead.

"I don't know about that," Chloe shook her head. "It's been… a while."

Beca raised her eyebrows, asking "How long is a while?" when an evident blush was hidden into the redhead's glass.

Beca could tell that Chloe was hesitant to answer the question, which only made her more curious than she started out. Raising her eyebrows remotely higher, Beca watched as Chloe's eyes rolled and she sat her wine glass on her knee. "Okay fine. It's been like… four?" Though surprised, Beca shrugged. Four months wasn't too bad, considering she had a child to care for. Beca took another sip of her wine as Chloe continue. "Yeah, Rosie's just turnt four."

"Wait. Four years?! You haven't had sex in FOUR YEARS?!" Beca whisper yelled, determined not to wake the sleeping toddler in the other room. Chloe laughed and hid her face into her glass again at the brunette's reaction.

"She's my priority," Chloe shrugged.

"Okay but like, four years?! I get that you're a single mom and that takes a lot of work, but four years is a damn long time. Surely you've thought about it," Beca finished off her second glass of wine, determinately starting to feel the affects of the alcohol as Chloe starting pouring out their third glass.

"Of course I've thought about it, I am human. I have needs."

"Can I ask you a question?" Beca asked, eyebrows raising again. She felt like her eyebrows had been glued to her hairline tonight, infrequently coming down to repose.

"Shoot."

"Have you ever had sex with a woman?" Chloe was mid sip when Beca asked the question, and the redhead scoffed into her glass, looking over at the teenager with a smirk.

"Interesting question. Why'd you ask?"

Beca couldn't decipher whether it was the alcohol permeating her veins, or the fact that she was sat just a few centimetres from an _extremely_ alluring, half naked woman, but the brunette suddenly felt a volt of confidence run through her. "Just curious. You're like, super fucking sexy. I'd be lying if I said I hadn't thought about you in that way" Beca bit her lip, less discreetly this time and Chloe glanced down to her lips.

"Are we a little drunk?" Chloe smirked, paying no attention to how Beca was ever so gradually inching closer to her.

Beca shrugged. "You still need to answer the question."

"No, I have never slept with a woman" Chloe admitted, her breath hitching when she felt Beca's hand sliding up her thigh at a torturously slow pace.

"I could make you feel so good," Beca whispered, confidence overtaking her demeanour. Her brown orbs darted back and forth between Chloe's eyes and lips. "I could make you feel things you've only ever imagined in your dreams."

"Is that so?" Chloe's voice stuttered, the new sensations she was feeling from Beca's hand getting proximate to sensitive heat was patent in the redhead's behaviour. Beca took Chloe's wine glass from her, leaning across and placing them both on the coffee table, her hand instantly returning to the bare skin of Chloe's thigh.

"Want me to prove it?" Beca whispered, eyes now fixated on Chloe's rosebud lips, desperate to taste them with her own.

Chloe gulped loudly, making Beca's eyes return to look into Chloe's effulgent blue orbs - sexual desire pronounced in the way she was staring at the brunette. "Beca, we're both so drunk right now. I don't wanna take advantage of you like that."

Beca's heart swelled at Chloe's words. Even when the redhead was drunk she was careful, but Beca was eminently aroused and her earlier wish to kiss every inch of Chloe's skin was gradually becoming possible.

"I want you," Beca leant forward and whispered into Chloe's ear, gently biting on her lobe. "I want to taste you."

It was essentially inaudible, but Beca was sufficiently certain she heard a curse slip from Chloe's lips, causing the brunette to smirk at the effect she was having on Chloe. Afore Chloe could decide against the entire thing, Beca placed a finger under Chloe chin and turned the redhead's face towards her own, pressing their lips together in a slow, heated kiss.

In that moment, as their lips moved perfectly in sync, everything else in Beca's mind seemed to float away. It was like her and Chloe were the only two people on earth and she would do anything to keep it that way. Clique? Perhaps, but the brunette had wanted this for longer than she could recollect.

It only took a few seconds for Chloe's body to relax into the kiss, her hands coming up to grab the sides of Beca's face, deepening the kiss. Beca didn't hesitate in sliding her tongue across Chloe's bottom lip, cadging for entrance to which Chloe granted summarily, soft moans being relinquished into the kiss as a result.

Beca quickly decided to take control - something she noticed Chloe was endeavoring so desperately to grasp, by straddling the redhead's lap. Their lips dissevered for no more than a second as Beca found her new position, a groan from the lack of contact eluding Chloe's lips.

"Fuck, you're so hot," Beca mumbled, attaching their lips once more, this time much more needy. Chloe's fingers toyed with the hem of Beca's shirt, causing the brunette to smirk and sit back on Chloe's knees afore hoisting the thin material up and over her head. She watched as Chloe's eyes glistened, a second before the redhead lips were on her chest, applying needy kisses to the bare skin she found there.

Beca's fingers tangled into auburn hair, prehending tightly as moans left her mouth from the slight part between her lips, a satisfied smirk growing on Chloe's face. Beca's head fell back against nothing, moans filling the air as Chloe switched tactics, this time heading lower and softly biting on the skin of her breasts at the top of her bra.

"Very confident for someone who's never fucked a woman before," Beca bit her lip, looking down at the redhead who paused her actions to look up into Beca's eyes. Beca took this moment to regain control, affixing her lips to Chloe's collarbone desperately reaching down to the bottom of the older woman's shirt, fingertips softly brushing under the material against Chloe's hips.

"Take it off," Chloe's tone was reprimanding, causing Beca to instantly do as she was asked, pulling the apparel off of the redhead, tossing it across the room in an unknown direction. For a moment, Beca had forgotten that Chloe had shed her bra aforetime and anything she was about to say died in her throat at the aperitive sight she was exposed to.

"Jesus, fuck" Beca eventually managed to spit out. Attaching their lips together again, Chloe shifted into a laying down position on the couch, pulling the brunette on top of her. Beca readily slid her hand down, gently running her fingertips up and down the inside of Chloe's thigh, the redhead moaning into the kiss as fingers became dangerously close to where they were needed.

"Don't fucking tease right now, Beca. It's been four years," Chloe voice was stringent, her eyes screaming her arousal. Beca smirked, moving lower and trailing kisses down Chloe's body as she peregrinated, stopping at her breasts.

A loud moan escaped Chloe's mouth at the first touch of Beca's tongue to her nipple, the brunette closing her mouth over the sensitive bud as Chloe's fingers gripped tightly into her hair. After a few minutes, Beca switched, giving the same treatment to the other nipple, appreciating the sounds that fell from Chloe's lips as the result.

Beca trailed kisses further down Chloe's body, leaving faint hickeys on the redhead's hipbones, afore coming face to face with where Chloe craved her. Deciding to contravene Chloe's wishes of not teasing, Beca placed open mouth kisses over the only apparel left on Chloe's body, the tight grasp in her hair becoming stronger - virtually painful, but in that moment the brunette was far too aroused to care.

"Fuck, Beca. Please" Chloe groaned, desperate for release. Beca smirked up at Chloe, continuing her previous actions. "Jesus Christ." Beca gradually hooked one finger under the waistband of Chloe's thong, itching them down the redhead's legs leisurely before throwing them behind her and across the room.

At this point, Beca could smell how aroused Chloe was, resulting in the brunette's breath to hitch. After composing herself, Beca touched the tip of her tongue to Chloe's clit, the resulting moans echoing the room.

Chloe's legs wrapped around Beca's head, desperate whimpers leaving the gap between Chloe's lips. "Beca, please. Don't tease."

Maybe it was Chloe's exigent tone or the fact that Beca was just as aroused as the redhead, but Chloe's words kicked Beca into action, hooking one of Chloe's legs over her shoulder and sliding her tongue deep into her core. Beca's eyes darted up towards redhead as she covered her mouth with her hand to cushion the involuntary shriek that left her mouth as a result, causing Beca lips to curve into a satisfactory smirk.

"Oh god, Beca. Don't stop," Chloe moaned, biting down on her bottom lip in an endeavor to be quiet. Beca had no intentions of ceasing anytime soon, she was desperate to witness the redhead come apart for her. The brunette lifted a hand up, fingers gently toying with Chloe's clit while her tongue made swift work inside her.

The sounds Chloe was making was like music to Beca's ears. The brunette was positive she had never heard anything so sultry in her entire life, but the look on Chloe's face is what did Beca in, causing her to retract her tongue and supersede them with two fingers, thrusting fast and deep in an effort to get Chloe off as quickly as possible. The redhead's death grip in Beca's hair only tightened as she stroked gentle circles on Chloe's clit with her tongue. It was only a few seconds until she could feel Chloe's walls tightening around her fingers.

"Fuck, Beca. I'm so close," Chloe groaned, thrusting her hips up searching for release. Beca smirked, adding another finger and curling them deep inside Chloe, only to have the redhead's orgasm crash through her seconds later. Beca slowed her movements, availing Chloe to ride out her high until her whole body relaxed into the couch, the death grip on Beca's hair instantly being alleviated. "Jesus fucking Christ."

"Told you," Beca whispered, crawling up and attaching her lips to Chloe's, their tongues fighting for ascendance to which - surprisingly, Chloe prevailed as she flipped their positions and was now sat atop Beca, straddling her hips with her breasts on full view to the brunette below her.

"You really are an expert with that tongue of yours, huh?" Chloe slid her hands down to Beca's hips as she leant forward and rejoined their lips together. "I know it's my first time, but I hope I live up to your standards." Beca whimpered at Chloe's words and tone, her voice sounding like pure sex in her ear.

Chloe didn't give Beca a chance to respond before she was reaching abaft the brunette to unclasp her bra, tossing it across the room once it had been abstracted. Not that Beca would have been able to speak, her arousal got the better of her and words were dying in her throat every time she opened her mouth at the feel of Chloe's warm, wet tongue against her nipples.

Fingers tangled into sweat soused auburn locks as Chloe's mouth travelled down further, trailing kisses on the journey to the waistband of Beca's jeans.

Chloe groaned when she reached them, playfully biting on Beca's hips as nimble fingers found the button on her jeans, tugging both layers of apparel down Beca's thighs, shins and off her feet, joining the rest of the attire scattered across the room. Chloe's lips made swift work of kissing up the brunette's inner thighs, getting proximate to sensitive heat.

"Fuck, Beca. You're soaked," Chloe mumbled, only to have Beca cry out in desperate need for release.

"Please, Chlo. I need you," Beca whimpered, utilising the hand tangled in Chloe's hair to push the redhead's face closer to her core. Chloe didn't tease like Beca did, nor did she keep Beca waiting too long. Instead the redhead closed her mouth around Beca's clit and hummed, the vibrations sending Beca into a frenzy. The moans eluding Beca's mouth were too loud too be cushioned by her hand, instead she reached for the closest couch cushion and buried her face into it, decreasing the volume of the resulting scream.

Two fingers slid into Beca's entrance, eliciting Beca's legs to uncontrollably shake at the contact. "Fuck, Chlo. I'm gonna," Beca's words yet again died in her throat.

"Let go, Becs" Chloe smirked, curling her fingers as Beca's walls closed around them, relief coursing through her entire physique as she rode out her high.

"Holy fucking shit," Beca exhaled, her staggered breathing gradually becoming more relaxed and evening out.

"How'd I do?" Chloe smirked, trailing kisses up Beca's bare stomach to her lips, afore tugging the blanket from the back of the couch and throwing it over the top of them. Chloe reposed her head against Beca's chest, sighing blissfully as it rose and fell with each breath.

"I mean, you could use a little more practise" Beca quipped, chuckling when she felt Chloe's finger dig into her side at the comment. "Hey! That's a good thing. It gives us an excuse to do this again."

Beca's smirk faded into a smile as Chloe lifted her head from her chest and looked deep into her eyes, a questioning look on her face, as if she was searching for something other than sexual desire. Chloe wasn't left curious for too long, as Beca spoke again.

"Maybe next time we could be sober and I could take you out first? Like, on a date..." Beca trailed off, blushing and nervous for the answer. Casual was Beca's thing, but after the intimacy she just shared with Chloe, she wanted more than a promiscuous relationship with the redhead.

Chloe's lips curved into a wide smile, "I'd really like that."


End file.
